finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimahri Ronso
|engva = John DiMaggio |age = 25 (Final Fantasy X) 27 (Final Fantasy X-2) |height = 6' 8" (204 cm) |eye = Yellow |hair = Grey |laterality = Right Handed |home = Mt. Gagazet |race = Ronso |weapon = Lances/Spears |overdrive = Ronso Rage |ultimaweapon= }} Kimahri Ronso is a playable character in Final Fantasy X and Non-Player Character in Final Fantasy X-2. He is of the Ronso tribe. While taller than humans, he is smaller than the average Ronso and has a broken horn. Like all Ronso, he has the Lancet ability which allows him to copy certain special moves from fiends. Profile Appearance As a Ronso Kimahri has blue fur and white hair and beard. Like all Ronso, he is leonine, tall and muscular, has a tail and a horn on his forehead. Kimahri's horn is broken, causing him great shame as a Ronso. His ears are pierced, and his hair is held back in a ponytail and braided on the sides. Due to his fur Kimahri doesn't need to wear clothes for warmth. He wears leather straps that hold in place his arm guards and his chest piece that has a skull motif. He wears ankle guards and a sash tied around his waist with a red belt. His shoulder guards have tufts of white feathers or fur. Personality Mostly out of shame over his broken horn, Kimahri rarely speaks to anyone. Whenever he does, he only talks to those he likes and trusts, which is a main part of why he does not initially talk to the male protagonist Tidus. The first time he speaks during Final Fantasy X is following Operation Mi'ihen, when he reminds Tidus—who is shocked to hear Kimahri talk at all—that he must keep a bright exterior and happy face to help brighten Yuna's journey. From then on, Kimahri only talks when necessary and usually offers helpful advice when he does speak. Despite his frightening appearance, Kimahri can be gentle and kindhearted. He gets angry quite easily, but he always directs his anger towards those who threaten his companions. He's also fully dedicated to Yuna's safety, and is usually the first to be around when Yuna needs help. He doesn't hesitate to show his strength to others. This is further hinted by his resolve to reclaim his honor from his people. Story ''Final Fantasy X "Kimahri's Story" in ''Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania sheds some light to Kimahri's past. All young male Ronso aim to be the strongest in the tribe, great like the Mt. Gagazet, and Kimahri spent his youth trying to do the same. He trained day after day amid the harsh wilderness trying to become a brave warrior capable of leading the tribe and protecting the mountain. Kimahri's physique had always been below the standard of his peers as among the Ronso he was even smaller than the females of his age. Having grown up admiring the mountain, the Ronso are fond of the strong and among the youth the diminutive Kimahri was bullied even after his adult horn had grown. Biran prided on being the biggest of the young Ronso, and was looked upon as becoming the Ronso's bravest warrior one day. Though Kimahri could never beat Biran in a contest of strength, he never admitted defeat. Angered by Kimahri's unbroken spirit, Biran broke off half of Kimahri's horn, which would never grow back. Disgraced, Kimahri could no longer shoulder the duty of protecting Gagazet. His spirit shattered, Kimahri fled from the village. Kimahri's guardianship of Yuna began long before she officially decided to become a summoner. After departing from Mt. Gagazet, Kimahri discovered a dying Auron—who had crawled all the way from the Zanarkand Ruins while wounded—outside Bevelle. Auron told Kimahri about the daughter of High Summoner Braska, Yuna, and asked him to fulfill a promise Auron had made to Braska in his stead: to take Yuna to the island of Besaid where she may grow up peacefully. Kimahri honored Auron's request and made sure the seven-year-old Yuna arrived in Besaid safely. When he prepared to depart, Yuna pleaded with him to remain and he complied, as protecting Yuna gave new meaning to his life. After Yuna became an apprentice summoner at age 15, Kimahri became her first official guardian, and two years later joins her pilgrimage to obtain the Final Aeon. Kimahri feels animosity towards the feeble-looking boy who had broken the precepts and gotten close to Yuna. A weakling could get in the way of Yuna's pilgrimage, and Kimahri decided to test his aptitude in a battle, and attacks Tidus in Besaid wilderness. During Yuna's pilgrimage however, Kimahri comes to realize that his prejudice is similar to the view of his tribe, which had looked down on his small stature. In time, Kimahri grows to trust the young blitzer. In Luca Kimahri runs into Biran and Yenke who mock his disgrace, but Kimahri brushes them off, and helps Lulu and Tidus save Yuna from the Al Bhed Psyches. Kimahri starts talking to Tidus after the failed Operation Mi'ihen and (if the right conditions are fulfilled), acknowledges Tidus as his friend. After Yuna's forced wedding to Seymour—a powerful unsent Guado with the belief that peace can only be achieved in death—and subsequent escape to the temple, Kimahri follows Tidus's example in putting Yuna's safety before tradition, helping him break into the Chamber of the Fayth. Before the second battle with Seymour, Kimahri tells Yuna and her guardians to flee and aimed to fight Seymour by himself. Yuna and the rest of the guardians decide to fight with Kimahri. Afterward the party rests in Macalania Woods with Kimahri overlooking Yuna who swims in the spring. When the pilgrimage reaches Mt. Gagazet Kimahri is confronted by Biran and Yenke in a two-on-one match to test whether he is worthy to climb Mt. Gagazet. He proves his worth as a Ronso in defeating the two, and Biran is proud to see Kimahri surpassing him. The Ronso vow to stop anyone who pursue Yuna and her companions, but in trying to stop Seymour, nearly the entire Ronso tribe is slaughtered. From then in Kimahri follows Yuna to Zanarkand where she rejects the Final Aeon, and continues to stay by her side as she decides to lead the party inside Sin to defeat the ancient summoner, Yu Yevon. ''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm After the defeat of Sin, Yuna's Eternal Calm began. A year later, Kimahri left Besaid to move back to Mt. Gagazet, where he became the new Elder of the Ronso tribe. Another year after that, he discovered a sphere on the mountain that sparks Yuna's new journey depicted in ''Final Fantasy X-2. ''Final Fantasy X-2 During ''Final Fantasy X-2, Kimahri has to face various issues as the new elder of the Ronso tribe, most notably the rebellion of a young Ronso named Garik, who desires to seek vengeance upon the Guado for the grievances they caused two years prior under Seymour's command. Kimahri, however, wants to make peace with the Guado and seeks to abate Garik's anger. Another notable issue Kimahri faces is the disappearance of two Ronso pups (children), Lian and Ayde, who leave the mountain in search of adventure and a way to fix Kimahri's broken horn. Kimahri could not search for them himself because, as Elder, he cannot leave Gagazet while dealing with Garik's rage and urge for revenge. Simultaneously, Kimahri is faced with the plight of deciding a new path for the Ronso future, as their way of life changed once the mountain was no longer considered sacred Yevon ground, and summoners were no longer passing through on pilgrimages to the Zanarkand Ruins. The Ronso were left without the purpose of guarding the mountain for the sake of Yevon as they long had in the past. Furthermore, Garik's unwillingness to consent to Kimahri's wishes that peace be made with the Guado are due in large part to Kimahri's inability to decide a new path for the future of the Ronso. With Kimahri unable to do this, Garik feels he was unworthy to be the Ronso elder. Eventually, Lian and Ayde return and—based on their descriptions of their experiences in the outside world—Kimahri realizes all Ronso should follow the example of Lian and Ayde in trying to find their own paths while working together to forge a better future for one another, and that he alone cannot provide an answer to what the future of the entire group should be. As a result, Garik and Kimahri fight with Kimahri telling Garik he must find his own answers instead of relying on his elder. The two reconcile and the Ronso craft a statue in Kimahri's image, representing his status as the hero of the tribe. If the player fails to reconcile the issues between the Guado and the Ronso, the Ronso set out and kill all of the Guado. If the player does everything correctly, however, the Guado and the Ronso bury the war hatchet and live in peace. Gameplay ''Final Fantasy X'' Being of the Dragoon class, Kimahri uses various spears and lances in battle. For defense, he relies on armlets. Having the central section of the Sphere Grid, Kimahri can move into any other area and grow as the player sees fit. Like Auron, Kimahri has the Piercing ability by default on most of his weapons; however, he has less Strength but higher Agility at the start of the game. Kimahri is also a Blue Mage, allowing him to use his Lancet ability to learn new Ronso Rage Overdrives and starts off with the classic Jump. Gaining a new ability instantly fills his Overdrive bar. When counterattacking Kimahri swings his spear upward upon the fiend regardless of whether they are on the ground or in the air. Stats Kimahri's section of the Sphere Grid reflects his nature as a Blue Mage: in both the standard and expert kinds of the grid, he has average stats with little growths on his section, but can easily enter any other character's section and "learn" their way of fighting, being the easiest character to customize. :''Note: Values in parentheses are node stat bonuses.'' Equipment Kimahri can equip spears and armlets. He is one of two characters (the other being Wakka) to join in Final Fantasy X with no armor equipped. In addition, he and Auron are the only characters to have the Piercing ability on the majority of their weapons from the start. His Celestial Weapon is the Spirit Lance. Fully upgraded, the Spirit Lance has the abilities Break Damage Limit, Triple Overdrive, Double AP, and Evade & Counter. The Spirit Lance does more damage the closer Kimahri is to his max HP. Abilities Kimahri's Sphere Grid area runs in the middle of the Sphere Grid, and his Sphere Grid color is blue. The unique abilities that are in Kimahri's default position on the Sphere Grid include the following: :''Note: Abilities denoted with an asterisk (*) are available in the International, PAL, and HD Remaster version of Final Fantasy X.'' Ultima is among a group of Level 4 Locks, making it unattainable at the beginning of the game. Quotes Kimahri Ronso does not have specific quotes like the other characters. He rarely speaks during battle (he only says, "Don't move!" and "Stop!" while using Threaten), and even then, he speaks mostly in grunts and growls. Encounters: Story-related You have angered Kimahri! The spirits of the Ronso will guide Kimahri's spear! —"Talk" during the battle with Seymour Flux on the Prominence at the top of Mt. Gagazet. Using an Overdrive Hunnnngh! —All overdrives Haaaarh! —All overdrives Defeating an Enemy Ryah! —Killing blow Boss The first time Kimahri is seen in battle is as a minor boss. He is fought on Besaid Island. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Boss Kimahri can be fought in the Fiend Arena as a boss. During the battle he is paired up with Lulu. Kimahri can be recruited as a party member through the Creature Creator system. To recruit Kimahri the player must set up a Special Monster Pod in Mt. Gagazet during a New Game Plus file. The abilities Kimahri can naturally learn are Jump, Nova, and White Wind. Like all monster allies, Kimahri can use any of the common dresspheres and he is controlled by the game's AI. Sphere Break Musical Themes Kimahri's theme is considered to be "Servants of the Mountain", which is also the theme of the Ronso tribe. The first time it is heard is when Kimahri first encounters Biran and Yenke in Luca. It is heard again when he encounters them on the Moonflow. It is also the permanent background music for Mt. Gagazet in Final Fantasy X. Creation and Development Voice Kimahri is voiced by John DiMaggio in the English version and Katsumi Chō in the Japanese version. He shares his English voice actor with Wakka in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 and Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy XII. Other Appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Kimahri appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. His initial weapon is the Heavy Lance. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Kimahri appears as a Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Kimahri appears as a boss in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper, patterned after his boss fight in Final Fantasy X. Kimahri can be recruited into the party as the First Time Reward for storyline Mushroom Rock Road on the Classic difficulty. Players seeking a somewhat easier path could recruit him as a First-Time Reward on completion of the Highbridge in the Ultimate Guardian Challenge Event, also on the Classic difficulty. He has one Memory Crystal, available as a First-Time Reward for completing the Airship-The Road To Bevelle dungeon on Elite difficulty. ;Stats ;Abilities Kimahri can use Black Magic spells up to rarity rank 3, Physical/Support abilities up to rarity rank 3, and Other/Dragoon abilities up to rarity rank 5. His initial Soul Break is Seed Cannon which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals ranged damage to one target. ;Equipment Kimahri can equip the following weapon types: daggers and spears. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helmets, light armor, armor, and bangles. He can equip accessories. ;Gallery ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kimahri appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game and is represented in Earth-elemental cards. He is depicted in his Final Fantasy X promotional poster art, in his official artwork and in his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Square Enix Legend World'' Kimahri makes an appearance as a card. Gallery Etymology Trivia *Kimahri refers to himself in the first person four times during the story: twice while speaking to Biran at Mt. Gagazet, another while speaking to Yuna before meeting Yunalesca, and once in an optional scene if he jumps onto Sin before Tidus during the attack on Sin at the end of the game. *As Kimahri is 27 in Final Fantasy X-2, it is enigmatic how he could be the elder of the tribe. It can be presumed older Ronso were slain by Seymour's hands. It is also possible he became the elder due to his victory over both Biran and Yenke. Yet another possibility is that he was elected to the position of elder by the other surviving Ronso due to his status as a guardian to the summoner who brought about the Eternal Calm. *Kimahri is the only member of the cast depicted in his official artwork with a weapon that is neither his initial nor signature weapon. His initial Harpoon is a halberd model. **In addition, while his original icon resembles the spear from his artwork, the HD icon from the HD Remaster version more closely resembles the Spirit Lance without the feather adornment, where all others resemble the initial weapon. de:Kimahri Ronso es:Kimahri Ronso fi:Kimahri Ronso fr:Kimahri Ronso it:Kimahri Ronso Category:Final Fantasy X Player Characters Category:Ronso Category:Blue Mages Category:Dragoons Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Characters